


Cyrus

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people dislike anime Cyrus because of his huge ego, character alternations and generally - huge simplification of goals/philosophy (if you compare with the games). So yeah, you can't blame them, I KNOW their pain. But I still thought it's worth a try to make something great out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyrus




End file.
